It is the purpose of this project to study the nature and rate of aqueous humor formation, its composition, modifications in the eye, role of the nutrition of ocular structures, and its ease of exit from the eye. Particular attention is to be placed on alterations induced by pharmacologic, endocrine, and other means in order to provide more fundamental information about the control of intraocular pressure and its effect on ocular structure and function.